No Burning Light
by Twilighters4ever
Summary: Bella Swan is different, but not in the 'normal' way that other people might think. She can see things, see souls, and when she moves to Forks, Washington, she is all to confused at why these people... -The Cullen Family- don't have souls.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey People. I'm going to take a kick at writing a fan fiction. It's probably not that good, plus, I got the crazy idea for this yesterday when I was reading Megan's fan fiction, Blood Red. NOTE: THIS STORY HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH BLOOD RED. Trust me. Read it and you'll see that. REVIEWS ARE WELCOME AND ENCOURAGED! This is basically following the plot line of Twilight, but with a little twist. ENJOY!**

I'm a little different than your average human. No, I wasn't born with purple hair, or an extra limb. I am able to see things.

Now, you might be thinking _Oh stupid. Everyone can see things, except for blind kids!_. My reply to that is, No. I see things that normal people don't see. Plus, I know a little more.

A lot more.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I have brown hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. I am seventeen years old and currently moving to Forks, Washington to live with my dad, Charlie. My mom was traveling with her new husband; Phil. Phil is a minor league baseball player, something that I am not that in to. Moving to my dad's place –Now my place- was _my_ choice. I _could_ have traveled with my mom and Phil, but I just wasn't up to it.

I was currently on a plane to Port Angeles, a one hour plane ride. Seattle reminded me of Phoenix a bit, a large population and a large city. Forks was going to be the opposite. Rainy, tiny, and not that populated its going to be horrible for me. I was so used to the crowds, the huge desert, and the monstrous heat. I would just have to live with this. It was my choice, after all.

Now, you might be wondering, _what is so special about you?_ Ah. Don't worry; I'm getting to that part. Don't fret.

Have you ever wondered what happens to you after you die? I'm sure everyone has. You see the thing about me is that I know. I know exactly what happens to you after you pass away. There is no Heaven, no Hell, no place in between. Does your soul just stay in your body after you die? No. Your soul does get released, and you'll find out exactly what happens to your soul soon.

The thing is, I can see the souls. I can see a little Mini-Me, a white glowing copy of a person, inside a person. It gets weird some times, but, it's true. Everyone that is alive and breathing and well has one. I can even see my own sometimes. But, I cannot see them in reflections, so it's a little hard to see a pulsing Bella Copy inside me.

Your souls don't do anything; they just mimic your movements. You sit down, your soul sits down. Your soul is just about an inch smaller than you. But, they are very beautiful. They all are, no matter how ugly, rude, or nasty a person is, convict or innocent civilian. Your soul is pure, perfect. It's not your soul that makes your decision, it's your mind. Your soul is just there for you to live, because without one, you are dead. Your soul can never come back to your body. When it's gone, it's gone. For good. You die in just one way. No, not having a heart attack, because a lot of people live from one of those. Or cancer. When your soul decides it's time for you to pass away, it gives you a heart attack, or a stroke. When you are born, your soul immediately decides how and when you are going to die. For a heart attack, it starts to build up plaque in your blood vessels.

When your soul feels its time for you to go, it leaves. It's very painful for the soul to do so, but it has to. I cannot tell by the person's soul how that person is going to die, so I have no idea how I am going to pass away. Which I am very grateful for, because I want when I die to be a surprise, I don't want to plan my life around my death. Some people might have different thoughts on that subject. Like they could.

No one knows about me. As far as I know, I am the only one of my kind. I'm unique, yet still a freak. Now, how do I know all of this? Anyone could know about this… if they could just see souls. My being able to see souls allows me information that is not among normal humans. When I was born, I automatically knew why I was different and about all of the mechanics of the souls. Without this information, I would probably babble about all of this stuff and think that it was completely normal. Not that I was much of a talker, though.

Now, let's get to the real interesting part.

There is one thing that I am completely freaked out by. Yes, even souls die. But how? Oh, you'll find this extremely creepy. When a soul releases itself from a body, it just floats in the air, invisible to everyone but me. A soul dies my being walked into by a human. I do my best to keep from doing this, but sometimes it's just unavoidable. A soul stays in that one spot where the person died, so it's easy to tell where a person died. That part freaks me out. A soul cannot with stain being inside another person, so when you so through a soul, it dies. It can only live inside the body is was born with.

Creepy, huh?

Occasionally, a soul is able to set free, like from a strong gust of wind. It can go through other objects, like a wall or a door, even though the wind cant. If it is in a confined space, a small burst of air from your fan will also move a soul. So just remember, when you have your fan on at night to cool of, it is quite possible that you are pushing a helpless soul into you to die.

**Okay, yes, the chapter was short. Pardon me. Anyway, I promise, there WILL be Edward and the rest of the Cullen's coming into the story in the next chapter. This was just a chapter to explain everything. I hope you enjoyed, and yes there will be Bedward/Edlla coming. PLEASE POST A REVIEW! Click that pretty button right down there vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay. Honestly. I am posting up ANOTHER chapter in ONE day? I'm either crazy, Bored, or I love you people too much to leave you with just one chapter. Or all of the above. TIME FOR THE GOOD STUFF!**

"Bella? I'm leaving for work." Charlie's muffled voice came through the bathroom door. I was brushing my teeth, so all I could answer him was with a gurgled "Mmhm.". After I heard the front door slam close, I pulled the tooth brush out of my mouth and spat out the tooth paste into the sink, sighing. I was annoyed that I had to go to school, even more annoyed at the fact that it was Monday and not Friday. Nonetheless, I would still have to face the glowing souls at school and on the road. I learned to ignore them, but it was hard.

After brushing my hair and grabbing my rain coat, keys, and backpack, I made my way to my new (new to me) rusty old truck and started it, grimacing as the thundering engine came to life.

Making my way to the school, I glanced around and saw a parking spot close to the road. Good. I parked there so it would be easy for me to get out of the school, and not be surrounded by the white insides if my peers. My first day at Forks High School. I wondered what the students where going to be like. Flinching when I noticed a released soul on the side of the road, I pulled my key out of the ignition and stepped out of the car.

"Oh my god, there is a new girl!" I heard one female exclaim upon my arrival.

"Should we go talk to her?" The girls friend asked back.

"We don't even know her!" The first one stated. Could she be more obvious?

"That's why we talk to her.?" The second one hissed. Trying to keep the grimace off my face as they walked toward me, the first girl spoke up. She had dirty blonde hair and was glaring at me almost. What did I do to her?

"Hi, I'm Lauren. This is Jessica." She said, gesturing to the very curly haired girl beside her. I nodded, smiling slightly, shyly.

"Hi Lauren, Jessica. I'm Bella." I said, trying to ignore their souls. Jessica's eyes widened.

"Isabella? As in, Swan?" She asked me. Oh great. She knew who I was.

"Um, yes." Oh, what a great answer wasn't it? "But call me Bella, please." Jessica nodded, her wild curls bobbing. I muttered something that sounded like a thanks and started to turn away. That action was halted by five students passing by me.

I couldn't believe my eyes.

I didn't hear Jessica's wistful sigh, or see the look she gave one of the members of that group of students. All my senses were trained on those students.

Why?

Because they where beautiful. Extremely beautiful.

Completely out of this world. I was stunned.

Not even giving me a glance (which I was grateful for, I wouldn't want to be caught gaping at them like a fish out of the water), the made there way across the lot in what looked like very expensive clothing.

One of them was very short, and very skinny. She looked… Toned, though. She had spiky, jet black hair.

The other girl was tall, taller then me, and even more beautiful then the short one. She had gorgeous blond hair.

Then there was a very bulky male, with his arm around the blond girl's waist. He had dark brown curly hair.

The other male was just as tall as the blond girl. He too, had honey colored hair.

Then the last male. Trailing behind his friends, he was one of the tallest in the group, and easily the most beautiful of them all. He had messy bronze hair, His was tense after he passed by me, he looked ready to jump at someone and kill them. Then I froze up even further.

He looked at me.

And the look on his face and in his eyes was none-to pleasant. It looked like it was me that he wanted to murder. Then there was confusion in his eyes, I noticed. He snapped his head back to in front of him, balling his hands into fists and starting to push his way up to the little black haired girl who was chatting with the blond male. He whispered something to her, and she got this glazed look in her eye before answering. What ever is was it didn't please him. Then she muttered something else to him, and he relaxed a bit more.

"Dear sweet god." Jessica murmured.

"Who are they?" I asked her, turning to face Jessica and Lauren. Jessica pointed them out.

"That's Jasper Hale, Rosalie Hale, the two blonds –they are twins too-, and that's Emmett Cullen, Alice Cullen, and that amazing boy talking to Alice is Edward Cullen, the subject of my dreams." She said in a dreamy tone, then blushing then she realized what she just said. Edward Cullen…

"I thought you liked Mike, Jessica!" Lauren quickly asked. Jessica smiled.

"Does that mean I can't look at Edward?" She answered back with a question.

"I think that if you like one guy, you can't like another. You might as well stick with Mike, because you know you don't have a chance getting Edward." Oh, ouch. Then she glanced at me with piercing eyes. "_None_ of us do." I swear she was telling me that directly. Like I even would try to get him. Getting a boyfriend was the last thing on my mind right now.

"True. So, how are things going with you and Ty-" Jessica started, but was interrupted by a plump faced blond haired boy that came bounding up to us. Jessica looked happier. I wondered if it was Mike. My guess turned out to be right.

"Hey, Mike!" Jessica squealed.

"Hey, Jessica. Hi Lauren." He replied, smiling at me. Jessica didn't appear to like this.

"Mike." Lauren nodded. "Well, I'm gunna go. Bye." With a stuck up hair flip and a sneer at me, she left. What got her panties in a bunch?

"Hi, I'm Mike. And you are?" Mike asked, turning to face me. Jessica looked like a lost puppy without his attention.

"Bella."

"Oh! Your Isabella Swan aren't you?" He asked. I sighed.

"Yes, I am."

"Oh cool! Your dad is a really awesome dude." Did he just say that my dad was a dude? Okay. Weird.

"Uh, thanks." I replied quietly. Jessica caught his attention back again, so I was able to slip off into the office to get my schedule.

This was going to be a very interesting year for me.

Especially since I noticed that the Cullens and Hales had no soul.

**Oh my Carlisle! Yay! A longer chapter :D I hope you liked it :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay another chapter. I love reviews people. I want some pleeeeeease!**

Today has been a very odd day for me. More unusual then normal. I suppose if I have to stay in this wretched place for the rest of my school life, I guess I will just have to get used to it.

Right now was one of the worst times at school for me. Lunch time. I would like to just stare at my food all day, and I planned on it if I wasn't herded to another table by Mike. Jessica didn't look to happy about it, but I ignored the look.

"Hey, Bella." Jessica said in a fake friendly voice. I nodded to her and smiled, turning to my pizza. Jessica stared to talk to Mike about a new CD that came out recently, and I occasionally glanced up to make sure that the conversation didn't turn to me, considering I wasn't paying attention. But I did pay attention enough to notice Jessica stop talking for a split second. Glancing up at her, I saw her eyes follow something behind me for a bit before looking back to Mike. Afraid of what I might see, I snuck a look to the last place that Jessica's eyes had followed._ Oh crap._ It was the Cullen's and Hales. Just what I needed.

Pressing my lips together to keep from blurting something that I would regret out, I saw the bronzed haired one –Edward- talking with –who was it?- Alice! Yes that was her. He was leaning over the table, his face hidden from me while he spoke with her. His hand my pressed against the side of his face, rubbing his temples. I could see his jaw moving quickly, like he was chewing some food. Emmett was shaking his head, and Jasper was looking bored. Rosalie wasn't paying attention at all; she was examining her nails it seemed.

I was still confused why all five of them didn't have souls. They looked like what everyone else see's when they look at people. People don't see souls, and it's like they some how have hidden there souls from me. It made me slightly uncomfortable, but I supposed I liked it that I could stare at there beauty without having a soul in the way.

Sighing, I bit my lip and turned back to Jessica, glad that she was still bothering Mike. When she was finished talking finally, I checked my watch and discovered that it was time to go. Did I really stare at the Cullen's that long? I didn't know.

Picking up the pizza and taking a huge bite out of it and taking a sip of my juice, I got up, muttered a bye to them and dumped my tray. I was glad that the trash cans where away from the Cullen's, because I might not be able to keep from asking them why there souls are no there.

After checking my schedule to see what class I had next, I folded the paper and shoved it in my back pocket. Making my way to Biology, I kept my eyes on the ground.

"Hey, Bella! Wait up!" Oh, great. It was Mike. Glancing up, I slowed my pace.

"Hi, Mike." I muttered.

"You looked kind of distracted at lunch. Are you okay?" He asked. Oh crap. He must have noticed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking."

"Oh, okay. What class do you have next?" Please no please no!

"Biology."

"Really? Cool, me too!" Ugh. Great.

"Uh, yeah. Well, we better get there. I shouldn't be late on my first day of school here." I said, walking a bit faster toward the door.

"Right, your right." He said, nodding rapidly. A picture of a chicken popped in my mind, but I have no idea why. Stifling a giggle, I came up to the door and turned away from Mike, walking in.

And you know what?

Edward Cullen was there. Sitting beside an empty seat.

The only empty seat, because Mike had already taken his spot.

Oh boy, this was going to be interesting.

Handing the teacher my slip to sign, he scribbled his name on it and gestured for me to sit down. Taking a deep breath and noticing the look that Edward got, the way he was tense again, I walked over to his table and sat down. Gently putting my books on the table (I didn't want to make him hate me even more); I sighed and fixed my eyes on the board.

Now, I wouldn't say I was… uncomfortable sitting there, I mean, who would? Edward was so beautiful… But I was a bit nervous sitting next to someone that looked like a God. Especially since he had no soul.

I could feel his eyes on my face, but when I glanced at him; his eyes would turn back to the board like he never even knew I was there. I was so confused. Looking down at the shiny blacktop of the table, I checked to see if there was anything in my hair or on my face. Nope. I was clear. So why was he giving me a second, third, forth look? I wasn't that pretty, I knew that, but I wasn't ugly either. It sure seemed like Mike didn't think I was ugly. And Jessica must know that too… She shouldn't bother. I don't like Mike anyway, and after seeing Edward, I don't think I'll see any other person as cute.

_This is getting weird. I don't understand what I ever did to him._ I thought._ He just seemed to automatically hate me. Why? And it's even more confusing that his family doesn't have souls. I wonder what his parents are like. Probably just as perfect as him and the rest of his siblings. From his clothes he seems pretty rich, too. No one seems to like them, though. People always stay away from them. He doesn't seem to hate everyone else, though. Maybe he has a bone to pick with my dad… why he would though, I have no idea. _

I let my thoughts trail off. This class was extremely non-boring, shockingly. That could be because I was hoping the class would not end for while, because I wanted to be with Edward longer, or it could be because I was thinking so much.

Glancing at the clock on the wall, I saw that there was around thirty minutes left in the class. Breathing a sigh of relief I closed my eyes for a brief moment. The teacher ended the lesson, and told us to have some free time. I didn't even know that the lesson was about.

That's when I noticed Mike, sitting at the table beside me. I resisted groaning as he scooted his chair over closer to me. He smiled.

"Hey! Did you get that lesson?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah." I lied, and then tried to hide a grimace.

"Oh. Lucky. I didn't understand a word that he said. I'm sure Cullen did though…" He muttered that last part almost so quite that I didn't year, but from the smug look on Edwards face it seems like he heard Mike. Hiding I smirk, I shrugged.

"Seemed pretty easy to me. If you didn't understand it you should have asked. That's what I do." I said, trying not to sound too smug, like the way Edwards face was.

"Huh. Right. Yeah, next time I'll ask." Mike said, glancing down in embarrassment. I swear I just heard a laugh come from Edward. _He's kind of odd. Mike, that is, not Edward. I would laugh to at Mike if I wasn't the one who is talking. Maybe. _

Okay, now _I_ am starting to sound odd. Sighing, (I seem to sigh a lot lately) I gave Mike a small smile, and bit my lip, immersed in thoughts of Edward. Again.

**OMG! A third chapter yay! And it's longer! Awesome right? NOW, I will not post a 4****th**** chapter unless I get… say… up to 10 reviews. So please review people! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. I'm sorry for the large delay in this chapter, I just haven't really been in the mood to write. Right now I feel like crap, so if this chapter is crap, sorry. **

**OH, AND I DO **_**NOT**_** OWN TWILIGHT. Stephenie Meyer does. JUST A NOTE: It is quite possible that I will not update for the next SIX WEEKS starting JUNE 13****TH****. Horrible, I know. **

By the time the class ended, my mood changed from confused to annoyed. Edward continued to be tense and look nowhere but the board, the teacher, and his side of the table. Mike continued to ramble on to me, so I was thankful when the bell rang.

The rest of the day passed quickly. Then, it was time for gym. I have to say, gym isn't exactly my favorite thing to do in school, considering the fact that I was probably the clumsiest person on the face of this planet. I tired not to dwell on that. I also tried not to think about Mike being in my gym class. It wasn't like I didn't like Mike, I did, but he seemed to like me a lot more than I liked him. That bothered me.

Making my way to the gym doors, I tried to block out Mike and his never ending chatter. I have hardly spent any time with Jessica, she was in a few of my classes, but she seemed to talk just as much as Mike. The students here must have a lot to say.

Entering the gym, I groaned. One look and I could tell immediately what we were going to be doing today. Dodge ball. Is this school trying to _kill me?_ Let's hope not.

After changing into my gym clothes I stepped out onto the court, biting my lip as I glared at the big red dodge balls. Coach Clapp separated us into two teams (I was on Mike's, go figure) and started to throw the balls in. Now, me being totally uncoordinated and distracted by the souls, I sucked majorly. Mike basically saved me from being out of the game just about every time a ball came near me, but a few times I had to fall/trip out of the way.

"Bella, watch out!" Mike called to me. Seeing a blur of red coming straight at me, I twisted around, shoving myself to the side. I wanted to get out of the game, but this ball was coming at my face, and I didn't want to get hit there. The arm, sure. The leg? No problem. But my face? That's a one way ticket to a broken nose. The ball whizzed past me, but another was coming after that one. Letting out a little gasp, I tried to move out of the way again. But this time, I wasn't so lucky with getting away. Oh, yes, I did dodge the ball, but this time my ankle twisted painfully around. Hearing a crack, then a burst of pain up my leg, I fell to the ground. My fingers clutched just above my ankle while I started to yell in pain.

"Bella?" Mike said in shock. Squeezing my eyes shut, I listened to the multiple rapid footsteps coming in my direction. Gasping in pain, I could feel something sharp pushing my skin up on my ankle. A bone. I shuddered and moaned.

"I think her ankle's broken!" One girl called out. _No duh!_ _I was screaming and writhing on the ground holding my foot because I _felt like it! I hissed in my mind.

"Someone help me pick her up. We've got to get something to help her with the pain." Couch Clapp ordered. I immediately felt hands on my arms, gently peeling away my fingers from my ankle. "Newton! Hold her leg up!" He said, scooping me up into his arms. I groaned again, cringing. Taking deep breaths, I felt Mikes hand lightly holding my leg up. I was thankful that he wasn't too close to my foot; if he was I would have to kick him with my good leg.

"Oh my!" I heard a wispy voice exclaim. "What happened?" She said, and I could feel her eyes on my red face and my bent ankle.

"She hurt her foot in Gym. I think its-" Couch Clapp started, but was interrupted from one of my screams. "- I know it's broken. Sprains don't cause this much pain, I would know."

"Oh! Oh dear. Let me take a look." She said, shifting my leg. I gasped, and then blacked out from the pain.

_-ONE HOUR LATER-_

Oh crap. _I had the weirdest dream._ I thought, trying to open my heavy eye lids. I was shocked to see a blinding white light, and I shifted on what ever I was on. It was stiff, and I didn't like it. That's when it hit me.

The nausea, the heavy thing holding down my foot, the bright lights. I was in a hospital. Because of my ankle.

"Bella?" Ugh! It was my dad. Oh well, it was inevitable that he would find out.

"Hi." I muttered, looking around the plain room.

"Honey, are you okay?" He said, placing one hand over mine. "The doctor said that you where in a lot of pain, considering you weren't awake when they got you here."

"Ch- dad. I'm fine. I'm not in pain anymore." I lied. The truth is, I had a pounding head ache. I couldn't feel any pain in my ankle, though. Which was good, I suppose. Unless the amputated my foot, which I doubt they did, considering I could see the bulge of the cast that covered my foot.

"Dr. Cullen took good care of you." Dad said, placing his hand on my head. Whoa, wait, _Dr. Cullen?_ Edwards dad? "He'll be glad to see you awake." He finished, smiling slightly at me.

"Ah, Chief Swan. I see she's awake." I heard a strong voice call out. Looking toward the door, I saw a tall, handsome blond walking into the room. I immediately, knew that it was Dr. Cullen. He had the same pale skin as Edward and his siblings, and, just like them, he had striking beauty. I let out a sigh, leaning my head back into my pillow.

"So, Isabella, how are you feeling?" Dr. Cullen asked.

"Uh, please call me Bella. And I'm fine." I responded. Hearing Charlie's grunt from beside me I could tell that he thought I wasn't feeling good at all. Wanting to roll my eyes at him, I stared up at the ceiling. Sighing, I let out a large yawn.

"Bella, when you get home go straight to bed, okay?" Charlie said, which just made me want to roll my eyes at him again.

"I'm fine, dad. I just woke up from sleeping." I said. Then, I noted that something in the room was off…

_Oh crap._ I realized what it was.

Dr. Cullen didn't have a soul either. Pressing my lips together to keep from shouting out, I closed my eyes and tried to imagine that I was a normal girl leading a normal life. As if that will ever happen.

"Well, Chief Swan, looks like Bella is okay and ready to leave." Dr. Cullen said, and then turned to me as I opened my eyes. "Try not to walk too much today. You've got to give it a little time to heal. A good rest tonight should help." He smiled at me, nodding before handing Charlie my crutches (oh great, do they want be to break my arm too?) and helping me off the bed. Muttering my thanks to him, I stumbled my way out of the door with Charlie watching me closely. He helped me into his car (the police cruiser, fabulous huh?) and drove off.

"Dad, who's going to take my truck home," I asked.

"Your trucks already home." He said, and I started to wonder exactly how it did get home. Shrugging it off, I watched as we got closer to the house. I saw my old truck sitting there, a gift from my dad. After having help to get into the house, I grimaced and sat down on my bed. Leaning my crutches on my bed side table, I laid down, pressing the side of my face into the soft pillow. It was much more comfortable then the hard bed at the hospital. Falling asleep, I slipped into my dreams…

-BELLA'S DREAMS-

_I was standing in the middle of the road. I was scared, why, I had no idea. Suddenly I crumpled to the ground in pain, a shooting ache radiating through my leg. Glancing down I saw my leg broken, the blood spilling into the hard pavement. I tried to scream, but all that came out was a small whimper. Then, I noticed the person beside me. Edward Cullen. My fear suddenly went to him as I noticed another man beside him. Both had blood coming from there chest, a bullet wound perhaps. I could see there souls writhe in pain from leaving as they torn themselves from their human. Both finally broke free, leaving the two boys still and lifeless. The pain of my leg was forgotten. I was sobbing, but not from the broken leg. Then, with no warning, Edward shot up, his eyes searching the area around him as he stood steady on his feet. He walked away, leaving his soul, dead companion, and me alone. _

Gasping, my eyes flew open. Franticly looking around my dark room, my eyes feel on my ankle, which was propped up on a pillow. Glancing at the clock, I saw that it was 12:36. I sighed, shuddering and closed my eyes, hoping to sleep the rest of the night dreamless, until I realized that the dream was about Edward, dying, then waking up soulless. And some how dead.

And that is whole family so far has been soulless.

**Ooh that was fun to write. I hope you enjoyed it! New please review, because this might be my last review for a LONG time. Love you all, especially reviewers like skynight vampire. I love you. REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
